


Predator

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Jared, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spends way too much time with Misha and Jared gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.

Jensen and Misha were discussing the new episode, which Jen was gonna direct. He was explaining Misha his scenes which they were gonna shoot the next day. Just then Bobby and Jeremy asked him where Jared was. It was time for pack up and they were hoping they all could have dinner together. Jensen looked around and said "I don't know, haven't seen him since the last shot". They asked whether he wanted to join them for dinner, he agreed.

He moved towards his trailer to shower and change for dinner, then he would join Misha and the other guys.

He opened the door and entered the trailer. But before he could see anything, someone suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the door. It was none other than very pissed, very horny Jared. He had him pinned to the door with one arm across his chest.

Jared pressed him hard against the door and said "What do you think you are doing?". Jensen looked at him confused and asked "What are you talking about dude?". Jared gazed at him and said "You are spending way to much time with Misha. Don't you understand, YOU ARE MINE" he emphasized each word by pressing their already hard cocks together. Jensen looked at him and said "Dude I was discussing tomorrow's scenes with him, stop being an infant". Jared stared at him annoyingly and said "Oh yeah, you think I am blind Jen, you think I don't see the way he looks at you, undresses you with his eyes".

Jensen just rolls his eyes and sighs. Seeing this Jared gets infuriated and he crashes their lips together hard enough to bleed. He pushes his tongue inside Jensen's mouth and starts exploring every corner. Jensen pants at the sudden intrusion as Jared tongue fucks him.

He pulls his tongue out of Jensen's mouth and sucks his lower lip, pulls it between his teeth and bites it. Jensen moans. 

Jared's hands trace every inch of his body as he pants under the devouring kiss of his predator. 

Jared breaks the kiss apart and drags Jensen to the bed. He literally throws him on the bed face down and pulls his belt off. Jensen tries to struggle but before he knows, he's tied to the headboard with Jared's belt around his wrists.

Jared doesn't waste a single minute and practically just pulls Jensen's pants off.  
His naked ass is completely exposed to Jared and even though he can't see him he knows that Jared is looking at him with a tiger's gaze. He feels like he's a sacrificial lamb laid out in front of his predator.

Jared pulls his ass cheeks apart and watches the tight pink hole. He cups his ass cheeks and squeezes hard. Jensen is sure he's gonna have moose sized hand prints there. Then Jared swirls his thumb over the pink puckered hole. Then suddenly he removes his hands.

Jensen is confused for a moment, at the lack of touch. But then suddenly he feels something soft and wet rubbing his ass. His eyes open wide and he moans "Oh! God". It's Jared's tongue, he's rimming him, he can't fuckin' believe it.

Jared swirls his tongue over the tiny little hole and he friggin licks it like its sweetest thing he's ever tasted. Jensen's eyes roll to the back of his head, he can't believe it. The ecstasy is blowing his mind off. He moans and pants, he can't take it anymore and then suddenly that bastard decides to make it worst. He fuckin' dips his tongue inside the hole and starts tongue fucking him. Jensen cries out loud in pleasure as Jared's tongue explores his hole ruthlessly. 

But then he stops and pulls his tongue out. Jensen is left there horny and frustrated. Jared doesn't touch him for a few moments and this confuses Jensen, he tries to turn his head but is abruptly stopped when Jared pushes his head into the pillow. 

Then suddenly Jared jerked his legs impossibly wide apart and thrusted his huge moose cock into his tiny little squirrel hole without lube. He screamed loud but Jared didn't give a shit about his pain. He said "See Jensen, this is what you get for wooing other people. Only person who gets to see you like this is me. You belong to me. YOU ARE MINE. ONLY MINE" he thrusts harder into his hole with each word.

Jensen feels like his hole is gonna get ripped apart. Jared is huge and it hurts even when he uses lube and fingers him properly. But now he just thrusted in dry with only spit as lube. Jared pounded in and out of his hole harder and faster while sucking hickeys on the back of his neck and marking his territory.

Jared hit his prostate over and over again and each time he hit harder. Jensen couldn't take it anymore and said "Jay... I am gonna... Jay". Jared said softly in his ears "Come for me baby" and that was it, Jensen came untouched screaming Jared's name. Jared came right after, deep inside Jensen's hole.

He fell on top of Jensen without pulling out. Jensen felt like he was gonna get squeezed under Jared's moose weight but he felt so satisfied and full. 

Jared licked and sucked his earlobe and asked softly but authoritatively "So Jen, who do you belong to?". Jensen said in a sated tone "You Jay, only you".

Jared smirked and said "That's my bitch".

Jensen smiled and said "Jerk".

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
